Winter Love
by Shonetta
Summary: Sometimes second chances come when they are least expected. A short post Endgame story. J/C.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Note: This is not my usual type of J/C story but I hope you enjoy it :)

**WINTER LOVE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

2397

It had been nineteen years since Voyager's return. Nineteen years and five months. As she sat on the balcony of her house in San Francisco, watching the sun rise over the city, Kathryn Janeway thought back to that momentous event and relived it again in her mind. She did so often, always with a smile, for it was the greatest moment of her life. Of all their lives. For it was the moment they beat the odds. The moment they made it home.

Home.

There truly was no place like it. Sometimes, in her darkest times on Voyager, she had doubted the wisdom of continuing their journey. The road home was long and hard, dangerous and hostile. Perhaps, she had thought, it would be better to make a new home in the Delta Quadrant. But always, from deep within, the voice of courage had dissuaded her. The Alpha Quadrant was their home. Earth, Vulcan, and all the other planets that were dear to them.

And they had made it.

Nineteen years ago.

Years that had, for the most part, been kind to them.

No regrets.

Only happy memories.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the door chime played. Wondering who it could be so early, Kathryn put down her coffee, got to her feet, and hurried through her house to the front door's security monitor. A quick glance told her that her visitor was Admiral Lisa Krayne, a colleague and a friend.

"Lisa," she said, opening the door. "What brings you here so early?"

"Early?" Lisa laughed. "It's midday in Halifax!"

"So it is," Kathryn smiled. "But don't you be getting smart me with me, Vice Admiral Krayne, because if I'm forgetting time-zones, clearly so are you...unless you make a habit of dropping in on friends at dawn."

"I don't," Lisa laughed again, "you got me. Must be our age, eh?"

"Speak for yourself! But don't stand there like a stranger, come in!"

Admiral Krayne did as she was told and the two women made their way to the balcony. When there, Kathryn replicated her friend a coffee, and then they sat down.

"So, why are you here?" Kathryn asked, picking up her own cooling coffee. "Is everything ok?"

"With me, yes," she answered. "But for you...I'm afraid I have bad news about Chakotay."

At this, Kathryn's face paled. Even though they hadn't seen each other for over two years, and had lived completely separate lives since Voyager's return, he still occupied a very special place in her heart. He always had and always would.

"What..what kind of news?" she asked quietly. "He's not..." Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't say so."

"He isn't," Lisa said kindly. "He's alive. But he's lucky to be so. His ship was badly damaged in a conflict with the Romulans...I don't know the particulars...and he was seriously injured. In fact, his condition is still critical."

"Critical how?"

"I don't know. We've just received word."

"From where? His crew?" Chakotay was, just as he had been for the last seventeen years, captaining a ship in deep space.

"From Starbase FX-1. He, and all surviving members of his crew, were taken there by the USS Zephira...the ship that rescued them."

"I..I see."

"We'll know more in due course."

Kathryn almost scoffed. "In due course? Which means what? When someone can be bothered to tell us?"

"You know that's..."

"Exactly how it is! And it's not good enough! I want answers now!"

"But..."

"Which means I'll have to go there."

Lisa put down her coffee. "But it's a week long trip. By the time..."

"Not by transport relay," Kathryn interrupted. "I can be there by tonight."

"Transport relay is risky."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Risky? Says the woman who relayed all the way from Cardassia just to watch a basketball game? The woman who told me a ten minute break every hour takes off the headache?"

Lisa laughed. "That was a long time ago."

"And last month's relay from Trezoria is ancient history?"

"You got me...again. But do you really need to go, Kath? You're one of the highest ranking officers in Starfleet. You can get any information you want in an instant."

"You think so? I have update requests three months outstanding! No, the only way I can be sure of being properly informed is to be there. Rank is far more effective in person."

"Then I'll wish you good luck...providing you wish me the same with Iron Dyon. With you gone, I'll have to meet with him alone."

"Oh, he's a big softie really. All bark and no bite."

"No bite? I still have the scars!"

Kathryn got to her feet and gently poked her friend's shoulder. "Then you've got to grow a thicker skin. Now, finish your coffee...take your time. I've got to pack a few things and let a few people know I'm leaving."

"Ok, Kath," Lisa said. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Chakotay. I know you...I know he's special to you."

Kathryn blinked back tears. "He is. Even though we...If anything's...I have to be there."

"I understand. Just be careful. Relaying isn't as kind on us as it is on the young. Make sure you take those breaks."

"I will," Kathryn replied. "I promise."

* * *

Starbase FX-1 was almost deserted when Kathryn finally arrived there. The relay had gone well, better than she could have hoped for, and the breaks, one lasting an hour while she chatted with Harry Kim on the brand new ship he was captaining, had really helped reduce the grogginess. In fact, after a dose of stabilizing meds by the nurse who examined her on arrival, she was almost feeling like herself.

Almost.

Concern for Chakotay prevented her.

"I wish I could tell you how he is," the sweet blonde nurse told her after she asked, "but I've only just arrived myself and know nothing. Neither can I disturb Dr Lane as she's in surgery. But I'll look up his records and find out what I can for you."

Kathryn thanked her, and then waited for what felt like an eternity for information.

"I'm really sorry for the delay," the young girl apologized as she left a console, "but I'm new here and still finding my way around the system. From what I can tell...and I might be wrong...Captain Chakotay isn't in a critical condition at all. At least, not anymore. He was three weeks ago, with serious injuries sustained in battle, but has made a full recovery. I don't even know if he's onboard anymore. I'm sorry."

For a moment Kathryn said nothing, she just absorbed the girl's words, then finally she spoke. "Don't be sorry. If Chakotay's out of danger, and recovered, that's the best news I could hope for."

The girl flushed red now. "Oh, of course, Admiral...of course...I didn't mean...I'm sorry...of course it's good he's ok...I just...I'm sorry."

Kathryn had to smile. "It's quite alright, Nurse. I know..."

But she never got to finish her sentence as sickbay doors opened and Admiral Rex Hoffman came in.

"Admiral Janeway," he smiled as he saw her. "Welcome to Starbase FX-1"

"Thank you," Kathryn replied. "I'm glad I made it safely and in good time."

"So am I. I'd hate to be famous for losing one of Starfleet's most honored mid transport."

Kathryn laughed. "Oh, believe me, a few people would thank you!"

Admiral Hoffman laughed at that and then the two officers shook hands.

"And don't worry," Kathryn said, "I'm not here in an official capacity. I'm here to see Captain Chakotay. Is he still onboard?"

"I'm afraid not. The USS Starblazer stopped here for repairs this afternoon and Chakotay, along with a few others, left with it. That's why it's quiet here."

"I see," Kathryn said, trying to conceal her disappointment. Although she was glad of his recovery, she was sorry to have missed him. She longed to see him with all her heart.

"But I can send him a message," Admiral Hoffman declared. "If he knows you're here, he may return. The Starblazer can spare a shuttle."

"I'm sure it can," Kathryn replied. "And well he might. As I can't risk a back relay for at least three days there's nothing to lose!"

Admiral Hoffman smiled. "Then I'll send the message right away."

* * *

After Admiral Hoffman had sent the message, he showed Kathryn to the guest lounge where they sat and had coffee. It was a nice lounge, spacious with pleasant decor, and from the long window was a dramatic view of space. For about twenty minutes the two former colleagues discussed times old and new, and then Admiral Hoffman received a reply from Chakotay.

"What does he say?" Kathryn asked. "Is he coming?"

"I don't know," the Admiral replied, looking up from his padd, "the message is addressed to you."

With that, he handed the padd to Kathryn and she quickly read the message. As she did, she smiled.

"I take it, then, he's coming," Admiral Hoffman said.

"Not exactly," Kathryn answered. "He will if I want him to, but he suggests we meet on Kelvoris... an m-class planet just a few light years from here that has spectacular mountain ranges and a hotel on the highest. He can be there in less than an hour by transport and me in no time at all."

"Sounds like a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself! But I don't think you should transport. I know it's only a short distance, but as you're still recovering from the relay, I recommend flying. I dare say we have more spare shuttles than The Starblazer!"

Kathryn smiled. "I dare say you do. And I agree. Flying would be better."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**WINTER LOVE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Just over an hour later, Kathryn was on Kelvoris. The hotel, the only one on the sparsely populated planet, truly was magnificent. It was perched on the edge of a mighty cliff, towering over it like a castle of steel, and was so tall that the pointed rooftops reached the clouds. From the foyer, which led to cafes, restaurants, salons and shops, was a dramatic view of the mountains below, and Kathryn waited by the plush reception for Chakotay to arrive. It was where she'd told him they'd meet and, providing there was no delay, where he was due any moment.

And then, just as she was about to sit down, he walked in.

Kathryn smiled, even before he had seen her, and felt her eyes fill with happy tears. He looked so well, no outward sign at all of his recent ordeal, and just as handsome as he ever had, even though his hair, like hers, was silver now. It was such a joy to see him, such a joy that as he got closer, and their eyes finally met, all she could do was wrap her arms around him and hug him hard. He did the same, holding her tight against him, and for a long time they just embraced in silent rapture.

"Oh, Chakotay," Kathryn said as they finally drew apart. "It's so good to see you."

Chakotay smiled, unable to resist the tease. "Are you sure about that? A relay all the way from Earth for nothing? Sure you're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed? I guess I should confess that I am. I've had my eye on your antique encyclopaedia collection for years!"

Chakotay laughed and then took her hands in his. "Well, it means a lot to me that you've come. Truly, it does."

"Of course I'd come," Kathryn said sincerely. "You're...few people mean as much."

Tears filled Chakotay's eyes at that, just for a second.

"And I'm glad I've come," she went on. "It's been too long since we've seen each other. And this place...it's just incredible."

"It certainly is. A little known gem."

"Though very busy. Just where have all the people come from? There are few colonies in this sector."

"I don't think all guests are flesh and blood. I think a good number are holograms."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Holograms?"

"To give the place the air of bustle. No one wants to stay in an empty hotel."

"I don't suppose they do, though I can't say I would mind too much. Would beat being crushed by crowds!"

"There is that. But tell me, what are your plans? Would you like us to just have dinner or to stay on here for a few days?"

"Oh, to stay on of course...I'd absolutely love to...but do you have the time?"

Chakotay smiled. "As a captain without a ship I have all the time in the universe."

Kathryn laughed. "I guess. But what about your ride home? The Starblazer can't wait a few days."

"I'll hitch a ride with you...that is if you're flying and I'm welcome."

"For your company, I'll fly. I was going to relay. But my shuttle...if Admiral Hoffman will let me keep it...is very small. We'll have to sleep on pull out bunks."

"That's ok," Chakotay smiled. "For your company, I'd sleep on the floor."

Kathryn teasingly poked his stomach. "Well, if this place only has one room left, and that one room only has one bed, that might well be the case!"

Chakotay gestured towards reception. "Shall we find out?"

Kathryn nodded. "Let's."

* * *

Fortunately for Kathryn and Chakotay, especially for Chakotay, the hotel had many vacant rooms of all kinds and sizes. As they could have their pick, they chose a two bedroomed suite on the twentieth floor, and it was so elegant and sumptuous that it far surpassed their expectations. There was a gorgeous lounge with panoramic views of the mountains, a classy bathroom of crystal and sapphire, and both bedrooms had four poster beds of blue satin and lace. After delighting in the luxury for a while, Kathryn took a bath...unable to resist the majestical tub any longer...and Chakotay set the lounge's grand dining table for dinner. What exactly they were having, they had not yet decided, but they'd been reassured by reception that there would only be minutes between ordering and delivering.

When Kathryn had finished bathing, she dressed herself for dinner, and then joined Chakotay in the lounge. His heart, old and tired, skipped a beat when she stepped into the room, as she looked as beautiful to him as she ever had in the classy blue dress she was wearing, and the years that had aged them melted away. He was back on Voyager again, back where he had been happiest. But then, as old feelings returned, so too did the heartache. The ache of a love that could never be returned.

A love he had learnt to live with and to live without.

For Kathryn too, as she entered the room and saw Chakotay standing before a candlelit table, handsomely dressed in a silver waistcoat over black pants, time dissolved and she was young again. Young and in love with the one man she could not have.

"You look...you look amazing," Chakotay said at last.

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "I guess the gym three days a week really pays off. But you look mighty fine too."

Chakotay teased. "For a golden oldie?"

"Oh, we're only as old as we feel!"

"And how old do you feel?"

The words came instinctively, as natural as their gaze, their gaze that was taking her breath away. "As young as I am in your eyes."

For a long moment Chakotay held their gaze, losing himself, but then, almost sadly, turned away.

"Let's see what's on the menu," he said. "You must be hungry."

"I am," Kathryn replied. "I haven't eaten since...hell, I don't think I even had breakfast!"

"Then a three course meal is a must."

Like the gentleman he was, Chakotay pulled out a chair for Kathryn and she gratefully sat. There were two identical menus on the table, both in gold covers, and Kathryn picked up one while Chakotay sat and took up the other.

"My," Kathryn said, looking through it, "there certainly is a lot of choice! So much so that I can't believe everything is as fresh and homemade as they say!"

"Homemade, probably," Chakotay smiled. "Fresh, doubtful. Most likely frozen."

"A trick of the trade, eh?"

"And a well known one."

"Really? But then you know me and cooking...we've never been well acquainted."

"Even after all these years?"

"Especially after all these years! When oven's see me coming, they shut themselves off!"

Chakotay laughed. "Well, I guess it's good to know somethings never change."

"Yes," Kathryn said seriously. "It's good to know. Because there have been too many changes lately."

"Yes," Chakotay agreed. "And I'm sorry...about Mark."

Kathryn lowered her eyes and fidgeted with the menu. "Thank you."

Upon Voyager's return, Mark was divorced, and in the weeks that followed she and he resumed their former relationship. It had just happened naturally, as gently as before, and within months were married.

"It must have been a hard time for you."

"It was," Kathryn confessed. "His illness came out of the blue and...and even though it was prolonged, and we had time to prepare for the worst, when it came it...it was still hard to say goodbye."

"How has Fiona coped?"

Fiona was Kathryn's daughter with Mark, born in Bloomington on a sunny summer afternoon, and she had her mother's hair and eyes.

"Better than I expected her too," Kathryn told him. "Like me she was always a daddy's girl and sixteen is so young to lose a father. I was older and didn't cope half as well."

"That's because the circumstances were very different. You were the sole survivor of a horrific accident that killed two people you love. Survival guilt is a hard burden to carry. I know because I felt the weight of it for years. Even now I feel the shame and the pain of not having been there to help my family fight the Cardassians. In my head I know it wouldn't have made a difference, that I'd have been killed too, but in my heart the regret will always hurt."

Kathryn reached for his hand. "If only our hearts would listen to our heads. But I'm sorry, Chakotay. I'm sorry you still feel the burden. You don't deserve to."

"I always will and nothing will change that. But my family would be glad I wasn't there, that I survived, and I take great comfort in that."

"I'm glad you survived too. I can't imagine my life without you in it. All those years in the Delta Quadrant you were my rock and my shelter. My best friend."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. "Ditto."

Their eyes locked again, but this time it was Kathryn who looked away. Looked away and wept.

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said. "I shouldn't have mentioned Mark. The wound must still be raw."

"Some days," Kathryn replied. "But it's been over a year now and it's healing. I'm not crying for him...at least I don't think so...I'm...it's being here with you...just the two of us...it brings back so many memories and...and awakens old feelings."

"Yes," Chakotay conceded. "For me too."

"Which makes me think," Kathryn said, getting up and going over to a long window that overlooked a frozen lake, "that maybe it's a mistake us being here. Revisiting the past won't do either of us any good."

"No," Chakotay agreed, standing himself. "We can't change it, not without breaking some almighty directives, and I've spent years of my life trying to come to terms with it...with us. Because my biggest regret, aside from not being with my family when the Cardassians attacked, is losing you." Tears filled his eyes. "I loved you with all my heart and soul, Kathryn, and I wish I hadn't given up on us. Because if I hadn't, if I hadn't got involved with Seven that time, there might have been a chance for us when we got home."

"Yes," Kathryn said, turning to him. "And you being with her broke my heart. But you can't blame yourself. You waited a long time for me. Longer than I deserved. You couldn't wait forever."

"I could have and should have. And if I could do it all again I would."

Kathryn stepped closer. "We just weren't meant to be, Chakotay. If the timing was cruel...you being with Seven and then me being with Mark...it was destined. Because if there's one thing I've learnt in life it's that you can't force fate...even by breaking almighty directives. Everything happens as it should. That's what we have to believe. It's what I've made myself believe. Otherwise we'll be playing with time forever. I was meant to marry Mark and you were meant to live the life you have. And it's been a good life...for both of us."

"Yes," Chakotay answered. "But I missed you, Kathryn. I missed the life we could have had. The life I longed for. That's why I've always stayed away. You had a new life with Mark and I couldn't watch you live it."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "But you have been happy?"

Chakotay was a moment in answering. "Affirmative. My work has fulfilled me and I've achieved more, and seen more, than I could ever have dreamt of."

Kathryn looked at him sadly. "That's not exactly what I meant." Tenderly, she lay her hand on his chest. "What about your heart? Your kind and brave heart? Has it been taken care of?"

At this, Chakotay tearfully recoiled and turned away. "Don't, Kathryn...please."

His reaction, his words, was all the answer she needed and they made her own heart ache.

Ache and break.

For Chakotay, of all men, deserved to be loved. No one could be kinder, more gentle, or loyal. It hurt profoundly to think he had never found true love.

Never found.

That was wrong.

For he had found it. On Voyager, in each other, they had found it. Found it and lost it.

Until now.

For suddenly it was clear why they were here. Here, alone, in this most beautiful of places. Fate was giving them another chance. Another chance of happiness. Another chance to love.

"And you're right," Chakotay went on. "It was a mistake us coming here. Let's not make it worse by staying."

"I'm not leaving," Kathryn said quietly. "I was wrong. Our being here isn't a mistake. We're meant to be here. We're meant to be having this conversation."

Chakotay turned to her. "To torture ourselves?"

"No. To give ourselves the chance we've always missed. I'm not going to walk away from that. Are you?"

"For a chance with you," he replied, "I'd walk through fire. But it's too late, Kathryn. Our lives have been lived."

"But are not over yet. We still have a lot of living to do... at least I hope so."

At those last words, Chakotay smiled, just for a second, but then sadly looked down. "I'd like to believe there's a chance for us, that somehow we could have a future together, but I'm afraid to believe, Kathryn. I can't hope just to be hurt again. I can't."

Kathryn gently lay her hand on his arm. "I won't hurt you, Chakotay. Not this time. We won't hurt each other. Because everything is different now. We're different. But to still have feelings for each other, even after all these years, has to mean they're feelings worth fighting for. So let's give ourselves this chance. Because I think our love, and all we've ever meant to each other, deserves one."

Chakotay looked up. "But are you sure, Kathryn? I..."

Kathryn silenced him with a finger on the lips. "I'm sure, Chakotay. The question is, are you?"

He could only nod.

"Then it looks like we're on a date."

Chakotay smiled, doubt and anguish leaving his eyes. "Yes," he said. "Yes, it does. Unless I've died and am in paradise."

"No," Kathryn laughed, flirting as she traced the course of his tattoo, "not yet, you're not. But I want us take things slowly, ok? There's a lot at stake...for both of us."

"Yes," Chakotay agreed. "But if we're going to make it, Kathryn, we need to leave the past behind. We can't look back. We can't try to recreate what might have been. We have to look forward."

"We do. We have to embrace the present and delight in it. And we shall, Chakotay. Even though we're older, and changed, in all the ways that matter we're still the same. And I love you."

Tears filled Chakotay's eyes, tears at the words it seemed he had waited a lifetime to hear. Words he had thought he would never get the chance to say. Not to this woman. Not to his Kathryn.

"I love you too," he whispered, drawing her into his arms. "Gods, I love you, Kathryn."

Kathryn clung to him tight, tearful but joyful, and then lay her head on his broad shoulder.

"Don't keep captaining, Chakotay. It's a dangerous life and...and I want you by my side. Accept promotion to Admiral. Please."

"I will," he said, kissing her hair. "I promise."

Kathryn smiled, knowing he would keep it, and relaxed into his embrace.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**WINTER LOVE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

A YEAR LATER

In the lounge of a cozy log cabin, high in the mountains of Montana, Kathryn sat before a roaring fire reading volume ten of Chakotay's antique encyclopaedia collection. The heavy book was bound in red velvet, just like the other fifteen, and its yellowing pages were edged with gold. Why she loved the collection so much, Kathryn didn't know, perhaps it was the beauty of the books or the mystery of their history, but she was determined to read every volume from start to finish. So far, she was averaging one a month. Good progress. But then, this cabin, Chakotay's cabin, was now her second home. In fact, with Fiona being at Starfleet Academy, she was spending more time at this cabin than she was at home.

Home.

This place truly felt like one. Even though it was only a fraction of the size of her house in San Francisco, it had everything a person could need and had a rustic charm that made it delightful. Beyond the lounge, which had striking pine walls and a chimney of gray stone, there was a little study, a kitchen that would please even the keenest of cooks, a lovely dining room, and an outdoor terrace that looked out at a distant lake. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, all with balconies, and an enchanting bathroom that housed a hot tub aswell as a conventional bathtub and sonic shower. From there was a fabulous view of the North American wilderness and Kathryn had spent many a happy hour soaking it in while she relaxed, alone or with Chakotay, in the jacuzzi.

Chakotay.

Never had she seen him as happy as she had this past year. Gone were the shadows around his eyes and the haunting loneliness within them. He was content now, as was she, and life was good.

Wonderful.

Almost perfect.

Perfect except for one fact.

The fact that her home was in San Francisco and his was here...

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps outside and then the lounge door opened. As it did, Bunter, a ten year old Alaskan husky that Chakotay had adopted, came running in. He went straight to Kathryn, wagging his tail in greeting, and then woofed as she welcomed him.

"Did you enjoy your walk, honey?" Kathryn asked him. "Did you?"

Chakotay, who had followed the dog inside, answered. "He did. And so did I. Because look who I found outside?"

Kathryn looked, and there, to her great surprise, was Fiona. The cadet was wrapped in a blue dufflecoat, a pink scarf around her neck, and a white pompom hat graced her long and loose auburn hair.

"Fiona!" Kathryn cried, getting to her feet. "What a surprise! But what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Peru this weekend!"

"I was," the girl smiled, "but our trip was cancelled. So, I thought I'd come and hang out with you guys for a bit...if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok," Kathryn said, going over to her daughter and hugging her. "You're welcome anytime. Isn't that right, Chakotay?"

"Absolutely," he declared. "In fact, why don't you stay for a couple of days? There's a winter sports carnival taking place on the lake this weekend, starting this afternoon, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Kathryn wrapped her arm around her daughter and squeezed her. "Oh, I'm sure the festival's the reason she's here!"

"No, Mom," Fiona laughed, "I..."

But as Kathryn raised a disbelieving eyebrow, the girl confessed.

"Oh, ok, ok, it's partly why I'm here!"

"I knew it," Kathryn smiled. "But what were you doing outside? Why didn't you beam here?"

"I did, to the station, then walked up."

"The whole two miles? You must be frozen!"

"Nothing that a cup of steaming black coffee won't melt."

Kathryn laughed. "That's my girl! Chakotay, would you...?"

"Right away," he smiled.

As Chakotay left for the kitchen, Kathryn hugged her daughter again, truly delighted to see her, and then took her scarf, hat and coat. After hanging them up, she showed Fiona to the guest bedroom, where the girl could unburden herself of her rucksack, and then made a fire in the room's small hearth.

"For real?" Fiona said, watching. "There's no heating system?"

"None," Kathryn replied. "Chakotay never got one installed as he wasn't home enough to need one."

"But he's home enough now, why hasn't he?"

"Maybe because he likes fires. They sure are cozy."

"When they're burning. What if they go out in the middle of the night? We'll freeze to death!"

Kathryn laughed. "Fiona Janeway Johnson. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not in an ice house!"

Kathryn laughed again and then set the logs on fire. They blazed instantly and filled the room with copper light.

"But if there's no heating system," Fiona asked, "there are portable heaters, right?"

"Yes, my darling," Kathryn said, getting to her feet. "There are portable heaters."

"Then I guess I can't complain."

Kathryn closed the gap between them and affectionately pinched her daughter's cheek. "My Fifi, a child of the twenty-fourth century...just like me."

"And proudly so. But you really love it here, don't you?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied.

"Because you really love Chakotay."

There was something in the way her daughter said those words that made Kathryn think they were not spoken at random.

"Yes," she said cautiously, "I do."

"Then I think you should marry him."

A those words, tears filled Kathryn's eyes. She and Chakotay had talked of marriage, both of them wanting it dearly, but for Fiona's sake had decided not to proceed. It had only been two years since Mark's death and they didn't want to upset her.

"You're made for each other," Fiona went on, "anyone can see that, and he's a really great guy."

"He is," Kathryn agreed. "But if I did marry him, how would you feel about that?"

"I'd be fine with it, of course I would."

"Really? I was afraid...I was afraid you'd see it as a betrayal of your father."

Fiona gently put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Oh, Mom, not for a second. I know you loved him. Even though you tried to hide it, I know his illness put you through hell. And he was sick for such a long time. But you were there for him every step of the way, nursing him and comforting him, and never once complained. You deserve to be happy, Mom. I want you to be happy."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she drew her daughter close. "Thank you, my darling. Thank you."

"But there is a condition," Fiona teased.

Kathryn drew away. "Which is?"

"That if you and Chakotay make this your marital home, you get a heating system."

Kathryn laughed and hugged her daughter again. "Done deal."

* * *

The starry night sky danced with fireworks. From the balcony of Chakotay's bedroom, a bedroom they now shared, Kathryn watched the spectacular bursts and listened to the carnival drums as they echoed up the mountain. On the lake, skating formations made beautiful patterns, and even in the moonlight, all the glittering stalls and tents on the bank were visible. Somewhere amongst them, enjoying the sights and sounds, was Fiona. Young and energetic, she had wanted to stay on after Kathryn and Chakotay had decided to leave the carnival, so had invited a couple of friends to join her. They were going to grab a hot dog and fries and stick around for the night time extravaganza. Kathryn, however, was content to watch it from the comfort of Chakotay's cabin, and to dine in style with him on the balcony, courtesy of portable forcefield generators. The table was set, beautifully with candles and roses, and all that remained was for Chakotay to arrive with dinner. He had insisted on cooking them a meal, even though replicating would be quicker, and from what she had seen and smelt he was making one of her favorite pasta dishes.

At last Chakotay arrived, a tray in his hands laden with silver dishes, and there was such a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Kathryn immediately knew he was up to something.

"Ok," she said as he put the tray down on the table. "Spill the beans."

Chakotay smiled. "Beans? I haven't made us beans."

"But you've cooked up something and I don't just mean dinner."

"Maybe," he teased. "Now, sit yourself down so I can serve up."

Kathryn sat, but continued to probe. "The question is, serve up what?"

"Spinach, tomato, and pine nut fettuccine."

Kathryn curled her lip, but let the matter be...for the moment.

"For dessert," Chakotay continued, "coffee creme brulee."

"My, you have been busy."

"I have."

Chakotay then dished out their dinner, his handsome features breathtaking in the starlight, and Kathryn could only gaze. Gaze and think how lucky she was to have him back in her life. In her life and by her side. Where he should be and where she hoped he always would be.

Which brought her to the subject that had been on her mind all day.

"Chakotay," she said, wanting to discuss it but not quite sure how, "Fiona and I had a chat this morning and..."

"And I think something is about to happen on the lake," Chakotay interrupted.

Kathryn turned to the water. "The lake?"

"Right about now."

Just as he spoke, there was a tremendous burst of fireworks, and fantastic red flames formed a perfect heart in the sky.

"Oh, how lovely," Kathryn cried. "But how did you...?"

Chakotay smiled. "Keep looking."

Kathryn did, she could do nothing else, and then, to her utter surprise, a shower of golden fire drops spelled out the words "Marry me."

"Oh look," she said, turning back to Chakotay. "Someone's proposing and..."

And in Chakotay's hand was a red velvet box. An open red velvet box in which was a glittering gold ring with a sapphire heart.

"And it's you," she exclaimed.

Chakotay nodded. "With a little help from Fiona."

Kathryn wiped away a tear. "Then I guess I'm not the only one she's had a chat with today."

"No, to my delight. But what do you say, Kathryn? Will you make my happiness, and my life, complete by being my wife?"

Kathryn's eyes twinkled, the joy in them as dazzling as the ring. "A proposal with poetry, I like it."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "You're determined to keep me in suspense, aren't you?"

"Of course. It's a lady's prerogative."

"Would it help if I went down on one knee?"

"It might."

Chakotay laughed, went down on one knee, and then took Kathryn's hand in his.

"Kathryn Janeway," he said, "light of my life and forever the captain of my heart, I would ask you to give me the honor of growing old with you, but as we're old already..." He stopped for the teasing frown that duly came. "I'll just ask this of you: will you marry me?"

Kathryn put her hand to his cheek, tears of joy in her eyes. "Of course I will, you fool."

Chakotay smiled, laughing almost, and then slipped the ring onto her finger.

THE END


End file.
